Crafting - GMod Stranded
'Crafting - '''Crafting is absolutely necessary to create tools, materials, structures, and other objects to assist you in your survival and creative adventure. '''What are the uses of these items? - '''The uses vary. Whether they help you hunt, cook, mine, chop, fish, store, shoot, move, and transform other items. '''What structures can I craft in? - '''The scructures you can create to enable you to craft within them include (from worst tier to best tier). '- THE "C" MENU CRAFTABLES -''' * the combinations menu * the structures menu '- THE STRUCTUERS MENU CRAFTABLES -' * the stone furnace * the stone workbench * the copper furnace * the copper workbench * the iron furnace * the iron workbench * the stove * the grinding stone * the gun chunks * the gun lab * the water fountain * the fridge * the tech workbench * the factory * the resource pack 'What are items can I make? - '''The items you can craft are from the structures above, they are also in the same order listed from the menus inside of the structure. '- THE COMBINATIONS MENUS CRAFTABLES -''' * conecrete * dough * flour * medicine * rope * spices * urine * a welder '- THE STRUCTURES MENU CRAFTABLES -' * a clock * copper furnace * copper workbench * a drinking fountain * a factory * a fridge * a grinding stone * gun chunks * a gunlab * iron furnace * iron workbench * resource pack * stone furnace * stone workbench * stove * tech workbench '- CLOCK STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES - ' * none '- COPPER FUNACE STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * iron * sulphur '- COPPER WORKBENCH STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * copper hachet * copper pickaxe * crowbar * frying pan * shovel * wrench '- DRINKING FOUNTAIN STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * none '- FACTORY STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * copper * iron * glass * plastic * resin * sand '- FRIDGE STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * none '- GRINDING STONE STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * flour * sand '- GUN CHUNCKS STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * gunbarrel * gungrip * gunmagazine * gunpowder * gunslide * saltpetre '- GUNLAB STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * pistol * pistol ammo * sub machine gun ammo * sub machine gun '- IRON FURNACE STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * charcoal * glass '- IRON WORKBENCH STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * advanced fishing rod * iron hatchet * iron pickaxe * sickle * strainer '- RESOURCE PACK STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * none '- STONE FURNACE STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * copper '- STONE WORKBENCH STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * stone hatchet * stone pickaxe * wooden fishing rod * wooden spoon '- STOVE STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * berry pie * bread * casserole * fish soup * fried fish * fried meat * hamburger * meal * meatballs * rock cake * salad * shark soup * sushi '- TECH WORKBENCH STRUCTURE CRAFTABLES -' * batteries * flashlight * stunstick * toolgun * wrist watch